Wait, What?
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Edward left and Bella went gay... Can Edward change that?
1. Intro

**EPOV**

I can't believe it's been 50 years since I left Bella. I wanted to see her just one last time. I wouldn't let her see me; just as long as I could see her. So we headed back to Forks. I went to her old house, but she hadn't lived there in years. So I looked her up in phone books, and I still couldn't find her. I guess she really did move on…

"Edward," Alice said, "This is what you wanted."

"I know," I sighed, "I just wish I could see her again."

"You know what would make you feel better?" Emmett said, "A BAR!" So we went out to a club.

We had been there for about an hour when Emmett yelled, "OH MY GOD!" he was looking at the bar.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything at first, "Is that…?" he said, "Is that… Bella?"

"Very funny, Emmett," I said. He had been doing this for years. He found it funny how I would get excited, look and then see she's not there and get upset.

"No, really!" he said, "Look!" I turned and my jaw dropped. It was Bella, but the shocking part was that it was a vampire Bella, and she was making out with a girl…

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

"It can't be…" I whispered.

"I think it is," Emmett said.

Alice got up and walked over, "Bella?" she said.

Bella turned, "Alice?" she said, then she smiled, "Hey, girl! How's it goin'?"

Alice smiled and hugged her, "Good," she said, "You're a…"

"Yup!" Bella said.

Then I got up and walked over, "Hey," I said.

"Hey, Edward," she said with a smile.

"Edward?" her girlfriend said, "You mean _the _Edward?"

"Yes," Bella said.

"Oh, hell-," she went to get up but Bella grabbed her.

"Calm down," Bella said, "It's all good."

Bella looked at us, "Guys this is my girlfriend, Ever Lynn," she said, "Ever this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie Cullen."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

Ever smiled, "It's okay to be jealous," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I was shocked to see Edward. I hadn't seen him in years, and to be honest, I kind of missed him.

"He's so lucky I didn't seat his ass tonight!" Ever yelled.

"I know," I said, "Just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she yelled. Then it got kind of quiet. "Do you like him still?"

"I don't know," I said, "It's to much right now… Times like this I wish I could still get wasted."

"I feel your pain," she said softly.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's nothing, she sighed.

**(A/N)**

**So what's Ever hiding?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I lay in my bed and stared at the roof. What the hell was he doing back here? He wasn't suppose to be here! And where the hell was Ever going! Just randomly leaves… What the hell!

Then there was a knock at the door. I sighed and walked down stairs to get it. I opened the door and saw Emmett standing there…. Not what I was expecting.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I starred at Emmett for a second, "Hey," I finally said.

"Hey," he said, "Can I come in?" I nodded and stepped to the side.

Emmett came inside, "Not to be rude," I said, "But what do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us," he said.

"Did Edward send you?" I asked.

"No," he said, "He told me not to, but I could tell he wants to see you. He misses you, Bells." I smiled, "What?" he asked.

"I haven't been called Bells in a really long time," I said.

He smiled, "Well, You might get called that a lot if you hang out with us," he said.

I laughed, "Okay," I said.

"Yes!" he said, punching his fist into the air. "Lets go!" We got in the car and it was quiet for a minute. Emmett looked at me, "So you're gay?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," I said.

"No?" he said.

"I think I might be bi instead," I said. Emmett just laughed, knowing whom I was talking about.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Emmett and I walked into the Cullen's house. "Look who I got!" Emmett yelled. I laughed.

"BELLA!" Alice yelled jumping on me.

"Hey, Ali," I said. Alice and Jasper were the only ones there. Wonder where Edward is?

"Where's, Edward?" I asked.

Alice smiled, "He'll be right back," she said, "Everyone went hunting. They'll be back in like an hour." I nodded.

"POOL!" Emmett yelled.

"You guys go," Alice said, "I just did my hair."

Emmett smiled and picked up Alice. "Put me down, asshole!" she yelled, kicking and screaming.

"Sure," Emmett said, and then threw her into the pool. I laughed as Alice and Emmett took off chancing each other through the woods.

Jasper shook his head and looked at me, "So how are you, Bella?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Good," I said, "You?"

"Alright," he said. Then he studied me for a minute, "Is there anything you wanna talk about? You seem…upset?"

"I'm not sure what I am," I sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, sitting down at a table chair, "I thought I was over Edward, but now that I see him, I don't think I am."

"Bella," he said, "I know what Edward did is unforgivable, but you need to know that Edward really does love you. I know that you shouldn't believe that, but I can feel how much he loves you. I also feel how much you love him."

"Do you feel that I love Ever?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

I was quiet for a minute, "I think my love for her might be a different kind of love than I thought it was. I think I might feel more for Edward. It's scary."

"Just start as friends," he said.

I nodded, "Thanks, Jas," I said.

He hugged me, "Anytime," he said.

Then the others walked up, "Bella?" I heard Esme say.

I smiled and gave her a hug, "Hey, Esme," I said.

"Oh my god," she said, "I can't believe you're here." I felt tears in my eyes.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, "If you're vampire how can you cry."

"My power is to feel human emotions," I said.

"That's cool," Jasper said.

I looked behind Esme and saw Edward, "Hey," I said.

He smiled a little, "Hey," he said.

"IT"S A MIRICLE!" Emmett yelled, "THE BOY CAN SMILE!"

Edward hit him and turned back to me, "Wanna talk?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. He turned and I followed him up to his room.

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I led Bella up to my room. When she walked in she smiled a little, I smiled just at the sight of her smiling. "What?" I asked.

"It's just like you other room looked like," she said.

I looked around and she was right, my room did look exactly like my old room in Froks. I hope that didn't make things awkward for her. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No," she said, "I like it." I smiled.

"So how have you been doing?" I asked.

"Better," she said.

She sat on the couch and I sat beside her, "Bella," I said, "I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean anything I said in the woods that day. I really do love you. I'm not telling this in hope that you'll come back to me; I just wanted you to know. I don't want you to hate me." The idea of Bella hating me made me want to crawl into a hole and die. (Even though I was already dead.)

"Edward," she said, "I don't hate you, I never hate you. Yes you hurt me, but I never hated you for that. I really want us to be friends."

I smiled, "I'd really like that," I said.

…

"I should get going," Bella said.

"I'll drive you!" Alice said.

Bella laughed, "Thanks," she said.

I walked them to the door, "Friends hug right?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah," she said, "Friends hug." I pulled her into a hug and it felt just like old times. I couldn't help but breathe in her sent.

"Bye," she said softly as she left.

**BPOV**

I walked into the house and I when I got upstairs to my room I heard noises, "What the hell," I said softly.

I opened the door and saw Ever and a girl making out. The girl kind of looked like Megan Fox… but that's beside the point. "What the hell!" I yelled.

They jumped apart. "Bella!" Ever said, "Ummm, I can explain?"

"Really now?" I said.

"… I got nothing," she said.

"I think Ima go…" Megan Fox chick said. Then she was gone.

"How long?" I asked.

"A month…" Ever said.

"A MONTH!"

"Yeah…"

"What the hell?" I said, "Why?"

"Bella," Ever said, "Really think about it, do you really love me? Are you really gay or is it just your way of coping with Edward?"

"Stop using Edward to cover what you just did!"

"NO! You're not ever gay, Bella! You just want to so you don't go back to Edward! But underneath it all, you're still in love with him!"

I went to closet and grabbed a bag, throwing my stuff into it. "I going," I said.

"I get the house."

"Whatever." I grabbed my car keys and ran out to the car, throwing everything in the trunk and driving away. As soon as I was out of sight I cried. I didn't just cry because she cheated on me, I cried because I knew she was right. I knew I still loved Edward. I loved him more than anything, even more than her.

I drove for a while until I found myself at the Cullen's. I got out and walked to the door and knocked softly.

**EPOV**

It was about 1 in the morning when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and went down stairs, mad at whoever stopped me from thinking about Bella. I opened the door and saw Bella, tears were flowing down her face.

"Bella?" I said, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She didn't say anything; she just dove into my arms. I held her close. "Shhh," I said.

"She cheated on me," she sobbed. I lifted her into my arms and carried up to my room.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"She said she did it because she felt like I don't love her," she said, "That I'm not over you and that I love you more than her."

I froze, was it true? Did she really?

**REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I held Bella close to me, trying to process what she had just said. "Why would she think that?" I asked.

She just shook her head and cried harder. "Shhhh," I said, "You don't need to tell me." I really wanted to know, but I would never make her tell me something if she wasn't ready to.

A couple minutes later I heard Carlisle's thoughts. _Can I come in?_

"Yeah," I said.

The door opened and Carlisle walked in. "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bella said into my chest. Then she pulled away and looked at me, "Is it okay if I stay here?"

I reached out and touched her face, wiping her tears away, "You're always welcome here, Bella," I said.

"Thank you," she said. Then she moved her face back to my chest.

_Tell me what happens, _Carlisle thought before leaving.

….

A couple hours later Bella went to take a shower, I was sitting on the couch reading a book. I could barely focus on what I was reading. So many things were running through my mind. One, how could someone do that to Bella? Two, why would she say that Bella still loved me? Three, Bella's taking a shower in the next room.

Then Bella walked in. She smiled a little, and I smiled back, "Feel better?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," I said, putting my book down and sitting up.

She sat next to me. "About what Ever said," she said, "She said that because it's true…" I stared at her, wondering if I heard her right. "I really did love her when we first started dating, or I thought I did. I still do, just not like I thought I did. I know now that I love her like a sister or a friend. I made myself go gay because I was so hurt. I knew that I could never be with another guy. I knew that I could never love a guy like I loved you. I still love you, Edward. I have always loved you…."

I didn't know what to say. She really loved me. I leaned forward and pulled her mouth to mine, kissing her with as much passion as I could master into one kiss.

When I pulled away I looked into her eyes, "Bella, I love you more than anything in this world," I said, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said. I saw tears in her eyes, but they were happy tears this time. She rested her head on my chest. This is how it should've been all along.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
